Stargon
Stargon are a race of powerful dragons who are excellent light manipulators, and the counterpart of the Arrestor race. Appearance The Stargons are similar to a "typical" dragon Kaiju. They have mechanical limbs that glow bright yellow in colour. Stargon's body is the standard draconian streamlined build that is silvery-white in colour with shades of black. They have orange dots seen throughout their entire body as a form of decorations. They have a tail that is both organic and robotic in nature, their winds are rainbow-coloured. (Fingers replaced with claws) As "Flaming Stargon", it has an overall berserker appearance, the following changes seem: *Mechanical limbs are more organic, and glowing bright orange. *Discards the "circular headpiece", replaced with the symbol of fire. *It's main body colour is orange-white in colour with shades of black and red. *Orange Bots are changed to fiery-based tattoos as decorations. *They have "flaming wings" like a phoenix, glowing bright-red. *It's tail remains the same. History The said dragon race was incarnated from the dispersed energies that's resulted from both Messiah's sealed fates during the aftermath of the War of Genesis and Destroyer, alongside their distant cousins, roaming Seiba Chaos Universe. Regardless of their alignment, many of their kind ventured to other universes and doing what's enjoyable. Good Intentions Those who have "good" intentions decided on patrolling other parts of the universe and maintaining peace and order with their light powers. The race helped others in resolving conflicts and fighting against various evil threats. Several "good" ones returned to peaceful lives after the dispersion event. Evil Intentions Those with "malicious" intentions remained in Seiba Chaos Universe, having controlled the skies of Planet Arrestor for many centuries, unknowingly to the Arrestor race. Both races eventually raged a war with desires of conquering the planet, which left Planet Arrestor an inhabitable planet. While the Arrestor becomes dispersed across the cosmos, the "malicious" Stargon returned to outer peace and continued seeking their path of destruction. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath The first Stargon appeared in Vader's origin episodes, invading Planet Dark alongside Taisun, the returning Refleza and Ansakana having neutral intentions and defeated Vader with their combined efforts. However, Vader was able to rise out from his odds and facing Taisun and Stargon stimulteanously. With Stargon's death and Vader showing Stargon a new light. Stargon was reminded once again about being good and forming an alliance with Vader, ending the battle. Before leaving for space, Stargon restored the damage caused towards Planet Dark. Another Stargon appeared as Trident's foe, who managed to overcome Trident's light powers and almost defeated him. However, Trident overcame the challenge and unlocking his Unleash Form, with that Trident easily defeated Stargon. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Good Intentions TBA Specific Member An individual Flame Stargon appeared, having invaded Planet Terra. TBA Data - Flaming= Flame Stargon's evolution version, having fiery-based features and excelling in pyrokinesis. Powers and Weapons *'Powers of Normal Version': This version of Stargon retains the powers of its original version. *'Ex-Starium Buzzsaw': Stargon creates a gigantic halo of flames before releasing it to strike his foes. *'Ex-Starium Flamethrower': Stargon can constantly launch a stream of fire from his both hands, like a flamethrower. *'Ex-Starium Ball': Stargon throws a ball of fire at his foes, burning them. *'Ex-Starium Flameroad': Stargon stomps the ground and creating a fiery shockwave in order to impact the opponent. *'Flaming Bullets': Stargon can rapidly fire flaming bullets, and causing medium-sized explosions. *'Flaming Tornado': Stargon burns his foes continuously by trapping them inside a burning tornado. *'Flaming Tail Whipper': Stargon charges its tail with flames to painfully whip his foes. *'Brute Strength': This variant excels in strength more than the use of speed. **'Flaming Slash': Stargons slash his foes brutally by covering his arms with an aura of fire. *'Ex-Starium Diffusion': Stargon releases a rain shower of fire by manipulating the clouds, causing a widespread explosion over a particular area. }} Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Messiah